fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinra Electric Power Company
The Shinra Electric Power Company is a multinational and oligarchical corporation in Final Fantasy VII. Background Shinra started as Shinra Manufacturing Works which specialized in weapons manufacturing. Sometime later they stumbled upon a way to refine the life energy of the planet into energy they called Mako. They soon developed the Mako Reactors and planted them around the world, granting them influence and wealth. They then opened up into new fields such as genetic engineering, space travel, city development, news, and military. Most of Gaia excluding Wutai is under Shinra rule at this stage. After Wutai dismisses a plan to develop Mako reactors on their land, Shinra starts a war, which they win. Around this time they have finished Midgar and people live in the city which sits above several villages. The company faces the rogue SOLDIER known as Genesis, a failed product of the Jenova Project, and the first incarnation of AVALANCHE, an anti-Shinra eco-terrorist group. They settle these conflicts with a Shinra victory, although they suffer the loss of several top SOLDIER members such as Sephiroth, Angeal, Zack, and Genesis. Despite the actions of former company members and anti-Shinra groups, Shinra withstands scandal until a Jenova crazed Sephiroth, the planetary Weapons, the company’s in-fighting, and a loss in popularity for Shinra and Mako extraction culminate in their downfall. Their few remnants try to atone for their actions as of Advent Children. Personnel Shinra was first led by the aptly named President Shinra. He was a ruthless businessman with a dream of building a new Midgar in a place called the Promised Land, which he believed was filled with Mako energy. Shinra was later killed by Sephiroth during the events of Final Fantasy VII. After Shinra's death, his son who had previously attempted to betray him in secret took over the company. Rufus sought to rule the world and expand Shinra's influence by manipulating the fear of the populace. Rufus spends most of his time confronting and attempting to eliminate threats such as Cloud's group, Sephiroth, the second AVALANCHE, and the planetary Weapons. Shinra collapses because of these conflicts but Rufus survives. By the time of Advent Children, he is suffering from Geostigma and attempting to redeem himself for his actions. Besides the President, Shinra delegates specific tasks to departments, each led by an individual. These include the Weapons Development Department, the Science Department, the Urban Development Department, the Space Exploration Department, and the Public Safety Maintenance Department. The Weapons Development Department is led by Scarlet and is focused on developing Shinra's weapons. The Science Department is led by Professor Hojo, which manufactures Materia and does secret experiments such as the Jenova Project. Urban Development Department is led by Reeve Tuesti which developed and runs Midgar. Space Exploration Department is led by Palmer and worked on the failed space mission. Heidegger leads the Public Safety Maintenance Department and has the main military force of Shinra, categorized into sub-groups. These include the elite Turks, special agents who gather intelligence and protect the company. The Turks wear black suits and carry their unique weapons. Lazard Deusericus led SOLDIER, a fighting force of elite warriors strengthened through genetic engineering by Mako exposure. They divided SOLDIER members into three classes, 1st, 2nd, and 3rd class with 1st being the best. Regardless of class, the standard uniform was a knight-esque helmet, shoulder pads, a colored sweater, leather suspenders, and gloves and boots. All SOLDIER members wielded bladed weapons and Materia, and 1st class SOLDIERs could customize their outfit. Eventually, Heidegger took control of the SOLDIER branch. The Security Department makes up the main bulk of Shinra's forces and were typical grunts with no special traits. Security forces wore outfits like SOLDIER members with differences and carried assault rifles and batons. They wore bandanas on their necks to denote their status in rank. Facilities Shinra runs the entire planet so the entire world is its main facility. Its corporate headquarters is located in Midgar. Gallery FFVII-PresidentShinra-Artwork.jpg|President Shinra. Rufus-shinra-ff7.jpg|Rufus Shinra. SOLDIER-ccvii-2nd.png|2nd Class SOLDIER. SOLDIER-ccvii-3rd.png|3rd Class SOLDIER. DC PO Turk 1.jpg|A Turk. Infantry-ccvii-redneck.png|Elite infantryman. Infantry-ccvii-greenneck.png|Standard infantryman. Category:Law Enforcement Category:Corporations Category:Governments Category:Final Fantasy